marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage (Earth-616)
In the initial experiment with the Seed, the group transformed a ten-mile wide area of Montana into a primordial wilderness known as Tabula Rasa. Though they were stopped by X-Force before they could transform the rest of the world, the biosphere had already experienced 130 million years of accelerated time, and produced an amphibian-insectoid sentient species known as the Apex, which included the inquisitive Savage. New World Savage, along with one other Apex, would come to be regarded as the best scientists of their species. They deduced that since Tabula Rasa still existed in a state of accelerated time, yet shared the same sun as the outside world, that the coming nightfall would plunge their world into a prolonged age of darkness which they could not survive. While Savage suggested that his people place themselves in stasis pods, his partner instead campaigned for the Apex to create special suits that would allow them to venture into the outside world. Both ideas were rejected, and the two took to their respective plans alone. While Savage slept, the other scientist broke the barrier to the outer world, but became trapped in a layer of suspended time. When Savage awoke the following morning several years in the future, he found that his species had all slowly perished after attempting to go into stasis themselves. Eventually freeing himself from the time barrier, the other Apex, now calling himself the Immortal Man rejoins his kinsman. Being the last two members of their race, Savage suggest that they wed, but since neither wanted to be the "wife" in the arrangement, they settled on each one being the "unwife", and set about trying to revive what was left of their people. The two would meet their first "Non-Apex" outsiders, the X-Men, after the team came to investigate the mysterious incident in Montana. While Immortal Man used his weaponized containment suit to battle the "false gods", Savage would enlist their aid to help protect all life inside Tabula Rasa from the steadily approaching full sun. Avengers vs. X-men After being selected as a potential host for the Phoenix Force, Hope Summers flees from the battle between the X-Men and the Avengers and sends a scrambled psychic signal that makes her appear to be in five places at once - one being Tabula Rasa. As members of both teams clash on the scene, Savage misinterprets the battle between Thing and Namor as a mating ritual. | Powers = Insectoid-Amphibian Physiology: Savage possesses a vaguely insect-like body with a chitinous exoskeleton, including a retractable protective faceplate and sharp nails. He is also descended from the Amphibians the first sapient race to evolve in Tabula Rasa. | Abilities = Scientific Acumen: Savage is considered a keen scientific mind by the standards of his people, with the nature of his world's science being largely dependent on the use of the unique flora and fauna found within. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Environmental Dependency: Like all organisms within Tabula Rasa, Savage's race was evolved within an extremely constant biosphere which included an almost unchanging level of temperature and sunlight. As a result, he cannot survive outside of his environment, as even the slightest difference from the normal state of his home could prove fatal without proper protective gear. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insect Form